There have been many types and kinds of indexing and labeling systems to facilitate the organization of documents in a convenient manner. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,282,268; 3,938,268; 4,329,191; 4,335,172; 4,445,711; 4,523,776; 4,832,374; 4,927,179; 5,039,131; 5,129,682; 5,143,466; 5,182,152; 5,243,173; 5,271,642; 5,288,107; 5,330,230; 5,468,085; 5,503,435; 5,503,436; 5,543,191; and 5,547,227.
As disclosed in the foregoing mentioned patents, various systems for indexing documents utilizing dividers and labels are available. More particularly, groups of documents are separated by divider sheets to help identify the types and kinds of documents. To help a user locate the type or kind of document distinguished by a given divider, dividers include outwardly extending tabs where the tabs of the individual dividers are vertically offset from one another and include indicia for helping a user to located and organize documents.
While such systems may have been satisfactory for helping to index groups of documents, the task of applying identifying indicia or identifying labels to the divider tabs is time consuming, clumsy and subject to error. In this regard, applying indicia to individual tabs has been difficult, and thus, tab attachable labels have been employed to help overcome such difficulties. Even though the use of attachable labels may have permitted the divider tabs to have identifying indicia, such labels have not been convenient to use, as such labels must be separated from one another and then attached individually to corresponding ones of the divider tabs. Further, in the course of individually applying the labels, they are often not applied evenly, or properly aligned with the divider sheet tabs.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved index divider label application kit and method of using the kit to facilitate the application of tab labels in a fast, efficient, and accurately aligned manner. Such a new and improved kit and method should enable a user to apply all of the divider tab labels substantially simultaneously.